Breaking Point, Dempsey and Makepeace s4 ep 1
by bevhardy
Summary: Dempsey and Makepeace take on a case involving a man who makepeace had previously put in prison, but opening the old case has an emotional toll on Makepeace. Dempsey offers his support. Follows end of season 3. More stories if this is any good


Breaking Point (A Dempsey and Makepeace fan fiction for series 4 episode 1, when they were still both 'just partners')

Harry woke with a jolt as the shrill sound of the telephone pierced her subconscious. She sat bolt upright in bed and ran a hand through her tousled hair, struggling to make sense of the noise. Her alarm clock came into focus and she groaned as she picked up the receiver of the telephone beside her bed. "Dempsey?" She questioned, her voice was muffled and sleepy, with a hint of annoyance behind it. "Mornin' Sweetheart, how d'y' know it was me?"

"Who else would be phoning me at this time in the morning? I suppose I should be grateful that you aren't sat at the foot of my bed!"

"Ohh, I like your thinkin' honey, I'll start at the foot and work my way up."

"Dempsey, is there a point to this conversation or are you just enjoying waking me up?"

"Darlin', I'd enjoy wakin' you up any mornin', but in the meantime gotta catch a ride with you today princess, car's gotta be fixed again. How quickly can you get over here, I've got breakfast covered. If you can make it in five we can eat and head for work before Spikings nails us again for being late."

"Dempsey, I'd like to point out to you that, one, you are the one who is invariably late for work, two, hot dogs do not a proper breakfast make, and three, I have to get showered and dressed yet, so if you are expecting me to get there in five minutes you will be very much disappointed."

"Arr, c'mon Harry, I promise no hot dogs, I'll even make tea and toast just for you and I gotta have a shower too so we can save on water if you come straight here. Just doin' my bit for the environment 'n' all."

"Well take a cold shower then and save on hot water Dempsey, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." With that Harry hung up the telephone and slid back under the covers with an exasperated sigh.

Dempsey sat glancing out of the window, his leg hitched up on the windowsill. He tore off a mouthful of toast and swigged it down with a gulp of strong black coffee. Looking up, he spotted Harry's car parking below and he watched as she got out and strolled towards his apartment block. She moved with her usual easy grace, dressed in a tight, black, pencil skirt and deep blue cotton blouse, which emphasised and complimented her slim figure. He watched her appreciatively and smiled as the wind blew some stray strands of blonde hair across her face, causing her to frown and brush them aside impatiently. She paused outside the entrance to press the buzzer and he moved away from the window to let her into the building.

He opened the door and she strode into his apartment. "Do you think you could sort out that car of yours once and for all so that I can get more sleep and still get to work on time?" She said with agitation. "Sure Sweetheart, appreciate the ride though." He smiled and winked at her from across the room as she helped herself to a piece of toast. Sighing loudly she glanced away from him. "What do we have on the schedule for today then?" She took a small bite of the toast and slid onto the sofa arm, crossing one leg over the other. "Reports, paperwork, the usual." He shrugged. "We may even get to put some piece of scum behind bars today, you never know, Partner." In spite of herself she smiled at him, then inspected the piece of toast and, with a frown, placed it back on the plate. "Come on then Partner, let's go before Spikings sends out a search party for us, literally!" She emphasised.

In the car, Dempsey sat next to Makepeace with a wide grin on his face, he crossed his arms smugly as he scrutinised her frustrated drive through the rush hour traffic. Her annoyance amused him as he watched her usual cool demeanour drop. "Damn it Dempsey, I'm glad you are finding this funny but I usually miss this traffic because I make it to the office _on time!"_

"Tell me Harry though, doesn't it feel good to break the rules once in a while?" He watched her closely, waiting for a reaction. She bit her lip in pure frustration and he laughed out loud, adding, "Harry, you know you are so cute when you get angry and flustered." His eyes inspected her averted face and he was quick to pick up on the way her face deepened in colour at his comment. He felt a sudden thrill at the thought that he could affect her composure. "Shut up Dempsey or you can walk the rest of the way!" Her eyes sparkled with fury as she threw a fiery glance in his direction. His playful eyes met her infuriated ones and his smile turned into a look of triumph when she broke eye contact. Finally, she growled at him and swung the car violently into the car park of SI10.

Makepeace bolted out of the car, slammed the door loudly and stormed towards the entrance, leaving Dempsey behind, grinning as his eyes edged up and down the tense frame of her back. When she entered the familiarity of the office she cursed herself for letting Dempsey get the better of her. Since she had relented and returned to SI10 a week ago, his behaviour had become even more arrogant and outrageous then usual and she was finding it harder and harder to fend off his suggestive comments and looks. She made a determined mental note not to react in future, she would remain cool and aloof, that would put him in his place! She fell into her office chair and forced herself to relax.

When Dempsey eventually strolled into the room Makepeace was organising the paperwork on her desk and he noted that she did not stop to acknowledge his presence. He knew that he had pushed her too far and would probably have to take the bus home, but he thoroughly enjoyed breaking down her cool exterior. It had become like a contest lately and he had been astonished to realise that he could affect her control so easily. As he sat at his desk opposite her, he wondered just how much control she would loose if he really pushed her, and the thought excited him.

Dempsey's preoccupation with his thoughts meant that he was slow to notice a subtle change in the atmosphere of the office; it was unusually quiet, with no sarcastic comments or jokes being passed from desk to desk. He could only hope that Spikings had not noticed their lateness, considering the scalding he had obviously already given the others. He tensed as Spikings's door opened and he emerged. He made his way towards their desks and Dempsey prepared for the usual onslaught, but he was astounded when Spikings simply stopped in front of Makepeace and said in a low voice, "Can I have a word with you Harry?" She looked at him, taken aback by his soft tone and informal address. His eyes motioned her towards his office and she slowly stood, giving him a questioning look as she passed him. Dempsey made to stand up, his intention to follow them was clear but he was halted as Spikings held up his hand, "I'll fill you in later lieutenant." Half risen from his chair, on hearing this he rose to his full height in a sudden motion, a look of rising anger on his face. "Later Dempsey." Spikings barked at him with a warning tone. Dempsey's glare fixed on Spikings and held there for some time in a challenging way, but with a sudden change of heart he sat back in his chair. He watched as Spikings gave a satisfactory nod and followed Makepeace into his office, closing the door behind him.

Dempsey sat seething with anger, his arms crossed, waiting for them both to emerge. He twisted in his chair with agitation and glanced several times at Spikings's office but he could detect nothing of what was happening in there. It was obviously something big involving Harry and it infuriated him to be left in the dark. Nobody in the office was giving anything away either, in fact nobody had so much as glanced up yet. What the hell was going on? A painful, slow twenty minutes passed before the door opened and Makepeace walked out. He swung to look at her and she gave him a fake smile that did not reach her eyes or hide the paleness of her face. She approached him and bent to say in a quiet voice, "We have a new case, come on I'll fill you in on the way." He glared at her incredulously, "On the way?" He said under gritted teeth, "On the way to where exactly sergeant?" His voice was becoming louder and her eyes flitted nervously around the office. "I said I'll fill you in but not here Dempsey, now are you coming or not?" She did not wait for a reply but strode out immediately and was thankful for the cold air of the car park.

She took a moment to fill her lungs with a few deep breaths and then made for the car. Behind, Dempsey was rapidly catching her up so she opened the car door, got in and slotted the key into the ignition. Seconds later the passenger door opened and Dempsey got into the seat, slamming the car door loudly after him. The car was barely out of the car park when Dempsey turned on her, "What the hell was that all about?" He didn't let her answer before beginning again, "Put me straight on something here will you, am I, or am I not your partner, and as your partner, and superior, do I not have the right to know_ what the hell is going on here!" _

"Have you finished Dempsey?"

"N…" He made to answer but bit back the reply and waited for her to continue.

"Okay, a man has been found handcuffed and badly beaten, the signs point to the suspect being somehow connected to an old case I was working on, so Spikings wants us to check it out."

"How come you're so sure there's a connection here, I mean beatings aint that unusual." Makepeace bit her lip. "The suspect used a tape recording in the phone call, I recognised Nash's voice."

"Hey yo whoa, wait a minute you said nothin' about no phone call." His voice became louder again. "Are you tellin' me that you and Spikings were sittin' on a major piece of evidence in there while I was in the room next door!"

"Look Dempsey, I knew straight away that the voice was Nash, Spikings wanted us to follow up the lead, I was following orders okay so back off!"

"Hold on, how d'ya know it was not Nash himself on the phone?"

"He was found on the floor of his cell last week, heart attack or something painless like that." The bitterness was clear in her voice. "Spikings thinks that this beating could be a reaction to his death, someone close to him who might want revenge."

"So why d'he go beatin' people up anyhow, and why's the entire office behaving like it's the latest work of the London mafia?"

"Nash had something against cops, thought they weren't doing a good enough job, that he could do better. Only the people he singled out turned out to be small time criminals, and the punishments never fitted the crimes. Victims usually ended up dead from his particular form of battery. Also…well he had some kind of sick interest in me, enjoyed playing mind games." Dempsey frowned, searching Harry's face then for evidence of how she felt about that. She could feel his eyes burning into her, willing her to look at him but she stared stubbornly ahead. "So where we headed then?" He asked after a short silence. "Spikings has arranged for us to visit the prison and talk to an officer there. Apparently he has some information about a frequent visitor of Nash, someone who openly supported his campaign of violence. Name is Dean Johnson."

At the prison they passed the Gatehouse and met with the officer, he was very helpful, if not a little too talkative. "This Mr Johnson, he came to visit Nash every Friday, without fail. I don't remember a Friday he didn't visit. I never did understand why though, seemed like a nice enough fellow. But Bill Nash, now he was a different kettle of fish. Not many officers would have volunteered to deal with him. Had that look about him, you know, enough to make any one of us want to give up the job." Makepeace cut in, "Do you think we could see the Gate book, we need details of this Mr Johnson, he could be a prime suspect."

"No problem Miss, I can organise that for you." It wasn't long before they had enough information to go on and Dempsey managed to stop the officer's chitchat with a vague excuse about a top-secret mission. Makepeace giggled at the look of adoration that the officer gave them both as they left.

Back at the office they gathered around the computer screen as Chas typed in the name and searched for a record. The computer screen flashed and the information came up. On seeing it Dempsey laughed, "Woa, I can see we are dealin' with a real hard case here, you see this boss," he shouted across the room, "looks like Johnson has got a parking fine!" Makepeace turned abruptly to look at him then and gave him a long hard stare before walking away. "Go easy on her Dempsey," Chas said when she was out of earshot, "the Nash case hit her hard, he was a nasty bastard at a time when she needed it least." Dempsey looked at Chas thoughtfully then. "Hey Chas, you got time for a quick burger? I'd like to go over some things with you." Chas looked unsure. "It's about Makepeace." Dempsey added and Chas nodded.

Dempsey strolled into Spikings's office to find him listening to the tape again. He stopped it when he saw Dempsey. "Haven't you heard of knocking in America Dempsey?"

"Hey Chief, looks like we've got this one. He's got a record so once we are sorted out, me and Makepeace can pay him a visit at home and bring him in."

"Don't be so sure he'll be there Dempsey, we might have to find another lead and time could be an issue."

"Sure, by the way I'm prepared to forget that you conspired with Makepeace to withhold that tape from me. Also, since you said you would fill me in with the details and so far I know zilch, me and Chas are gonna go grab a quick burger and…"

Dempsey noticed the rising fury in Spikings's face and continued before the eruption started. "Chas knew the Nash case right, so I figured he could save you valuable time by filling me in," he paused, then added, "away from sensitive ears." He made a point of glancing at Makepeace through the open door. "Make it fifteen minutes and no more Dempsey." He was already out of the office before Spikings had finished. "Fifteen minutes do you hear me!?"

"So what's with this Nash guy anyway? He had something for Makepeace?" Dempsey sat opposite Chas in the canteen and took a huge bite out of his burger. "Not in the way you are thinking Dempsey, he liked goading her. Picked her out as being weak, I guess because she was the only woman."

"How d'he know so much about her in the first place?"

"He knew everything about us all, he was a sick man, and cleaver too. But he became obsessed with Harry, he knew where she was every minute of the day it seemed, and he let her know it. He even got through security here somehow."

"Okay but I can't imagine Harry lettin' some creep get to her that much, she's a tough cookie is that one."

"She's not so tough and she was going through some bad personal problems at the time, which Nash also used to get to her."

"Personal problems?" Dempsey said lifting a questioning eyebrow. Chas paused, he was unsure of how much to reveal to Dempsey as he didn't want to betray Harry's trust. However, he figured that she would be safer if Dempsey knew it all, especially if this case today was going to open a whole new can of worms. "Her mother had not long passed away, a really lovely lady too. I met her a few times, bumped into the two of them shopping once. Was hard to tell the two of them apart at a distance, they looked so similar. She adored her mother and almost broke down completely after she died. Then that bastard husband of hers decided it would be a good time to announce that he was leaving her. I thought she was going to crack then but I was surprised, the anger pulled her out of the grief and she threw herself into the police work with a vengeance after that. Bastard probably did her a favour to be honest because I can't imagine how she would have coped with Nash if she hadn't pulled it together before that case came up." Dempsey sat poised, soaking up every bit of information like a sponge. He looked at his half finished burger then but his appetite had suddenly vanished so he pushed the plate aside and got up to leave. "Spikings only gave us fifteen minutes, guess we should head back. Thanks Chas, appreciate the inside info. You know Harry, she don't give nothin' away."

"Yes I know." Chas had a nervous look on his face then. "Lets keep this conversation to ourselves eh."

By the time they had got back to the office, Makepeace had got Johnson's address and other possible helpful information from the records. She eyed the two of them suspiciously when they entered the room together but she said nothing. "We ready to go bust this guy then partner?" He said putting a friendly arm around her shoulder in an attempt to show his support. The day had been tense so far, to say the least; he just hoped that Johnson was as much of an amateur as he seemed, and that things could get back to normal.

As they pulled up outside the house it was beginning to get dark. It was a fairly modern semi in a nice neighbourhood, what did someone living in a place like this want to get involved with Nash for? Dempsey wondered. They got out of the car and Dempsey turned to Makepeace. " I figure you cover the front entrance in case he tries to run and I'll go round the back." He disappeared down a passageway running along the side of the house and Makepeace waited expectantly by the front. Five minutes passed, then ten and then she had had enough. With a sigh she followed the side passage after Dempsey, jumping with alarm at the sound when her foot caught a piece of broken glass. She found the glass of the back door broken but there were no sounds of struggle coming from the house. "I thought you were gonna stay round the front." Dempsey said from behind her. "Oh God! You startled me. How did you get there?"

"Came out the front door to find you, he's not here and the place is clean, I guess we wait till he turns up."

"Well you might have been a little less conspicuous Dempsey." She said as she made her way back down the passage and across the road to the car.

Makepeace got back into the car and realised that she was chilled to the bone. In her rush to get to Dempsey's place this morning she had forgotten her coat, and standing outside Johnson's house in the cold waiting for Dempsey for so long had not helped. To make matters worse, the atmosphere in the car was as icy as Makepeace's hands. Dempsey called in on the RT while Makepeace sat shivering and rubbing her hands together in an attempt to generate some warmth back into them. On seeing how cold she was Dempsey put down the RT and reached across Makepeace's lap to start the engine up and put the heater on. "You can't do that, it will draw even more attention to us." Makepeace went to turn the key in the ignition again but Dempsey caught her hand. "You're obviously freezing cold so we can turn it on for a bit to warm you up, then turn it off after." She shook his hand off and looked straight at him.

"I don't want to mess this one up Dempsey." He turned to her then with a frown, "And I do?"

"Well you don't seem to be taking it very seriously."

"Don't you start, things don't go to plan and right away it's my fault."

"I didn't say it was your fault, I said you're not taking this seriously."

"Like hell I'm not! What you don't trust me now?" There was a pause. "Harry what's eatin' you today, I know this case isn't gonna be the easiest for you but you've been in a crazy mood since this mornin'"

"Well that's probably because I had some crazy American waking me up at some ungodly hour!" He frowned at her then, his eyes searching her face, then he turned away. She suddenly felt guilty for being so abrupt and, come to think of it, perhaps she had been a bit crazy all day. She sighed and touched his arm, "Look I'm sorry, you're right I have been a bit out of sorts but it was unfair of me to take it out on you." He turned back to her. "No problem. I want to get this guy you know, for you more than anything Harry." She tilted her head and her face softened then, "I know I'm sorry." She ran her hand down his arm and then let it drop to her lap as she glanced out of the window to the house. "You look tired," Dempsey said, "why don't we take it in turns to watch the house and then maybe you can get some sleep, here have my coat." He said taking off his thick padded jacket and handing it to her. "No Dempsey we may both fall asleep and miss him, I'm fine."

"If I say I'll watch the house for you, I'll watch the house for you. You really don't trust me do you?" He grunted. "Okay, whatever you want sergeant." Dempsey was hurt by her rejection. "Keep the coat anyway." He said as she handed it back to him. "Then you'll get cold, here…" Dempsey interrupted, snapping at her, "Just keep the flamin' coat will you!"

They spent the next few hours staring out of the windows in silence. Makepeace put Dempsey's coat over her and Dempsey turned the engine off, but there was little to do after that than watch the house. Another couple of hours passed and the evening seemed to be dragging on endlessly. Makepeace dug her hands into his coat pockets to reach the warmth inside and fished out a roll of sweets. "Mint?" She offered him. "Sure." He said and reached over. As he did so his fingers brushed her knuckles and she felt the coldness of his skin. "You're freezing, here take your coat back."

"No you keep it." There was a short silence. "Or um… we could share it." He said lifting a hopeful eyebrow at her. "Here, move over a bit." She looked at the gap between them but failed to see how the coat would stretch. However, she moved across on her seat slightly. If she was honest she really didn't relish the thought of giving up the warmth of the coat. "Come here," he said placing his hand on her arm to help her over further. She wriggled over but seeing an opportunity then Dempsey swept his other arm around her middle and pulled her back against him. "Dempsey!"

He grabbed the coat then quickly and wrapped it around them both before she could protest any further. She sat with her back to him, both his arms wrapped around her middle. "Not a bad idea, now neither of us will be cold." And he wrapped his arms more tightly around her. "Marvellous," she said sarcastically and glanced back at him with a suspicious look. He looked down at her and felt her warmth slowly spread into his body. He thought about the conversation with Chas, about her mother and the man who was, still is, her husband, who left her at such a painful time in her life. He couldn't imagine what this man could be like, a man whom she must have loved enough to marry.

She shifted slightly underneath the coat to rest her head sideways on his shoulder. He relished her nearness and risked resting his cheek on the top of her head. He could smell her scent and he closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the moment. However, fearing he might fall asleep, he opened his eyes again and watched the profile of her face. She looked exhausted and he considered then whether they should go back to the office, but he knew better than to suggest it to her. She was so stubborn at times and it drove him mad, but in truth he also respected that in her. She was still awake, but barely. He smiled to himself as he watched her fight her tiredness, her eyelids would drift down and then abruptly open, only to close again. This continued for a full five minutes before her exhaustion took over and she was asleep. Everything seemed to be a battle for Harry he thought to himself. She seemed to be constantly fighting her basic needs, and for what? To live up to the image she wanted to show to the world? But Dempsey knew her more than that, he had learnt to see past that image and he knew when she was hiding behind it. He also knew that this made her feel uncomfortable at times. God she was one tough nut to crack!

Three hours later and Dempsey was sure that it was madness for them to stay there any longer; chances were that Johnson had twigged that they would be waiting for him. They should go home, get some proper rest, organise another unit to deal with the surveillance and investigate a new lead tomorrow before another victim turned up. He was just contemplating waking Makepeace when a message came over the RT. The sudden loud noise made Makepeace start and she jolted forwards out of Dempsey's arms with a look of guilt on her face. "Control to Charlie 5." Dempsey picked up the RT. "Charley 5 to control, over."

"Dempsey, you still outside the Johnson house? Over."

"Still here, but there ain't no point stayin' any longer." At that Makepeace turned suddenly to look at Dempsey with a frown. "I'm calling you in. You could both do with some sleep, will have to rethink tomorrow."

"Right chief, over and out."

"What if he comes back and we miss him Dempsey?" Makepeace said flinging his coat back at him. "Come on Harry, he aint comin' back, you know that. If you want to find him we need to get some rest and review the case tomorrow. That way we will be able to look at it with fresh eyes. Trust me will you." Makepeace had a mild look of panic on her face as she ran a hand through her hair. "Yes but Nash doesn't give us any time before choosing another victim so…" Dempsey interrupted, "Makepeace, Nash isn't alive anymore Sweetheart, remember that. This guy isn't Nash."

"Dempsey, he knew Nash, very well judging by what the prison officer said. We don't know how dangerous Johnson is, or what he'll do next and I've got a very bad feeling about this whole thing." She said with rising alarm in her voice. "Spikings has called us in, we're goin' back to the office and then we're goin' home sergeant." Dempsey said firmly.

The department was in darkness when they arrived, save for the desk light in Spikings's office. When Spikings heard them walk in he called out, "In here you two, there's been a development and it's not good I'm afraid." They walked into his office and Dempsey threw himself into a chair, running tired hands across his face and then focusing on Spikings. Makepeace stood, leaning with one hand on the desk. "The hospital has informed us that Johnson's first victim died this evening, this is now a murder investigation." Makepeace backed into a chair then, holding onto its arm to steady herself. She said nothing but turned to stare out of the window. The two men looked at her with anticipation, then Dempsey broke the silence. "Any more leads for us to follow?"

"We have some more information but for now I think…" Makepeace interrupted then, "I'm going to look at the old Nash files, the answer has to lie there somewhere." She said, abruptly rising from the chair and leaving the room. Spikings called after her, "Okay sergeant if you must then take them home for tonight." Then he turned to Dempsey and motioned for him to push the door shut. "How is she holding up on this case Dempsey?"

"I figure she's doin' okay but this Nash guy had her real shaken up before, maybe today too."

"Hmm, watch her Dempsey, last time the case consumed her, it almost pushed her over the edge. If you think it's all getting too much for her I want you to pull her off this one okay?"

"She'll not like that boss."

"I don't care what she likes, _we_ can deal with this one if needs be."

"Okay, you're the boss."

"Now, I'm leaving, I suggest you two do the same." He said rising out of his chair.

Dempsey went to find Makepeace then, she was sat looking at a pile of files on her desktop. Her elbows were on the desk, her chin resting on her clenched hands as she stared down at the files thoughtfully. "Come on Harry, let's go, we could both do with some sleep." She picked up the files then and they left the office.

By the time they had reached Dempsey's flat the time was past one in the morning. He glanced out of the car window and across the car park, turning to Makepeace, " I'll be ok for a ride tomorrow, got a temporary car lined up. Looks like that's it," he said gesturing out of the window. "So you can get your beauty sleep tonight Sweetheart. Catch you tomorrow," he said as he left her car.

Although he was completely shattered, Dempsey found it impossible to sleep when he got into bed. He lay staring up at the ceiling. Spikings had given him the responsibility of pulling Makepeace off the case if she became 'consumed' by it, but it was hard for him to judge this. Firstly because she threw herself into all the cases he could remember, and secondly because he couldn't imagine anyone pushing her to breaking point, or what the signs for that would be. He turned yet again in his bed, punched his pillow and lay down again. "Damn!" He said out loud a few minutes later and threw the bed clothes off. He stood up and made his way into the kitchen. Standing in the darkness he eyed the telephone on the counter. His instincts told him to check up on Makepeace but he figured that he might wake her up. He stood over the phone with his hand hovering over the receiver. Thinking about it though it would have taken her some time to get back to her house, and knowing her she would want to look at those files before she went to sleep. With a decisive movement he picked up the receiver and dialled her number. He waited for her to pick up; he would ask her if she had found anything in the files. Time passed but there was no answer. Maybe she was asleep after all, he thought, but his instincts told him that she wouldn't be. He waited on the line as the phone rang out, still no answer. Soon he started to get a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach, why wasn't she picking up? Then in exasperation he slammed the phone down and made his way back into his bedroom to get changed again. He wasn't getting any sleep tonight until he spoke to Makepeace so he may as well resign himself to the fact.

It didn't take him long to get to Makepeace's house as the roads were clear at that time of night. He felt a little guilty as he rang her doorbell, especially if he was going to wake her up. However, he just wasn't convinced that she would have gone straight to bed when she got home, he knew her too well. He rang the bell for a full five minutes and then began to bang on the door when nobody came. Standing back from the door he looked up at the house but he could see no evidence of life in there. He stood on her doorstep in the dark, he was at a loss, what should he do next? Where could she be if she wasn't at home? He considered that she might have gone to a boyfriend's house but he didn't dwell on the idea, it wasn't something he liked to think about. Besides, she was preoccupied with this case and that would be more important to her. The only place he could think of where she may go would be back to the office. Perhaps she had seen something in the files that she had wanted to check out. It was a big supposition he knew, but he had to check so he got back in his car and headed for the office again.

It was as he pulled into the car park of SI10 and spotted her car that he realised he had been right, and relief washed over him. He found her eventually, she had fallen asleep with her head on the desk and files scattered around her. He stood over her for a while, undecided what to say to her. She looked exhausted; he reached down and brushed the hair off her face, "Harry, wake up," he said gently. She didn't move and he frowned. Crouching down, he placed his hands on either side of her face and lifted her head to look at her. Even then it took time for her to stir into consciousness. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked pale and dazed. "Harry, are you okay?" She jerked back then suddenly and sat up. Dempsey grabbed a chair and pulled it up to her desk. "I'm fine, just must have fallen asleep, what time is it?"

"Harry, it's nearly three o clock in the morning! What the hell you doin' here?"

"I've got to find this man Dempsey, before he gets to someone else." She abruptly stood up and pushed the files and papers around on her desk as if to find him there somehow. Dempsey glanced from her to the papers, an incredulous look on his face. "Well you aint gonna find anyone in this state." He stood up and grabbed both of her hands to still their frantic movements. "Go home Harry." She stood motionless, staring down for some time. "Harry?" He said louder. "What's with you?"

Looking down then Dempsey caught a glimpse of something on her desk and reached to fish it out from the papers. "What's this?" He asked, picking up a small photograph. "Dempsey it's just a photograph, could I have it back now please?" She said snatching it out of his hand and looking around her with a frown. "What you lookin' for?" He was completely puzzled by her behaviour. "My handbag, I had it here somewhere." He looked again at the photograph in her hand. "Hey, is that you Harry, let me see again." At this she slammed a fist on the desk. "Damn it Dempsey, just go will you!" Then she flung herself back into the chair and ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Where the hell is that bag?" He stood in utter silence, staring at her with a quizzical frown on his face. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "It's not me it's my mother okay! Satisfied? No big deal, now if I could just find my bloody bag we can all go home."

"Why won't you let me look at it? You still don't trust me after all we've been through together?" Harry sat motionless, staring down. He watched her eyes darting from side to side and her lips were pressed together. "Harry?" She stood up then and turned away from him, one of her hands moved to her face. "Hey." He moved around to face her but she moved away from him again. He caught a quick look at her as she moved and saw that her eyes were watery. Damn, he was so bad in this sort of situation; Harry crying was something he couldn't deal with. He was surprised when she broke the silence. "She died not long before the whole Nash case. All this has just…" she paused. "I don't often think about it, her, but…" She trailed off again. After a long silence she said in a small voice, "Dempsey, do you ever think that we sometimes loose a bit of ourselves in this job, become hardened just to get through the day?" She turned around then and passed the photo to him. "The best of me came from her Dempsey but I'm loosing her, and I'm loosing myself in this bloody job."

"Then leave this one to me. Look Harry I don't think you are doin' so well copin' with all of this, you aint up to workin' on this case." Her expression suddenly changed and he could see anger rising in her face. "You've got to be kidding, you're not pulling me off this one Dempsey."

"It's not up to you Sweetheart, Spikings gave me the decision."

"He did what." Her voice began to rise. "Come on lieutenant even you have to admit that I am more than capable of finishing this case, we are dealing with an amateur copycat with a bloody parking fine!" She began pacing the room scanning it with her eyes for the lost bag. Dempsey's voice rose to match hers. "Will you take a look at yourself sergeant? It's not just Johnson you're dealin' with here, it's Nash, he's damn well getting to you from the flamin' grave!" She finally found the bag on a chair and seized it, turning abruptly to him and snatching the photo out of his hand, "Well you're not bloody well taking me off this one Dempsey!" Then she swung around, wrenched the office door open and left him, slamming the door loudly behind her.

"Yes I bloody well am!" He growled as he tore off out of the door. She was storming across the car park by the time he caught up with her. "I haven't finished yet sergeant," he said under gritted teeth as he moved in front of her. "Well I have lieutenant." She countered brushing him aside as she reached her car. This infuriated him further and he caught both of her arms in a steely grip and swung her around to face him, trapping her against the closed car door. "You're gonna listen to me damn it!" She glared at him with fury in her eyes and they both stood there for a while panting for breath. Their breathing gradually slowed but the atmosphere abruptly changed then, his eyes involuntary moved to her lips and she opened them slightly as a look of shock briefly crossed her face. He could feel her legs and torso pressed tightly against his, something he hadn't experienced with her before. He was surprised that she hadn't broken contact by now; she usually did whenever he got too close. However he could feel her body now moulded against his submissively and this sent a wave of excitement through him. She suddenly became painfully aware of their close proximity and fought to find something to say but her thoughts were becoming gradually clouded. The silence stretched on and she could feel a rising panic in herself, his eyes were now looking directly into hers. She broke the eye contact then, unable to bare the intensity of his look. Dempsey made a growling sound at the back of his throat and moved away from her. He ran his hand through his hair and watched her averted face. "Sorry, er…look it's late, we're both tired and er…" She still did not move. "You okay?" He asked, this time with real concern. She turned then, searching in her bag for the car keys. "I just need to go home now." Her voice was cracked as she fumbled helplessly in her bag. Dempsey gave a wry laugh, "Come here." He said softly and reached around her, taking the bag out of her hands. He delved into it and pulled out the keys, holding them up for her like a peace offering as she slowly turned around. She took them and leant back against the car, letting her hand drop to her side. She looked utterly crestfallen and miserable. "Here." He handed her the bag back but as she took it the photo, she had forgotten she was still holding, fell out of her hand and onto the floor. She looked down at it and was helpless to stop the tears from streaming out of her eyes. Dempsey bent to pick it up and then put his arms around her, she rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed. "I'm so confused Dempsey and I'm so tired. I don't know about this job anymore and I'm frightened Dempsey about everything and I'm frightened that I'll forget her and…" The words came out in a rush inbetween sobs. "Dempsey…" she buried her face in his jumper, "do you think she knows, do you think she knows that I still love her?" Then she moved abruptly away from him, "Oh God, what am I saying?" She said more to herself than to him. Looking up to the sky she bit her lip as she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. "Damn it!" She looked at him then, her composure improved. "Please forget I just said any of that, " she said turning to get into her car, "I'm going home."

"Wait." He said, touching her arm. His heart went out to her. He had never seen her so completely distraught but he felt so inadequate and unable to think of the right thing to say, though he desperately wanted to say something. "I'm real sorry Harry, about your mother." She looked back at him defensively then saying, "Dempsey, I'm okay, this won't happen again you know so don't use it as a reason to pull me off the case because I _can_ do it."

" I know you _can_ but I'm not sure you should. Get some sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow… and Harry," he said as an after thought, "If she's anything like you she'll be bustin' a gut up there to watch out for you." He said with a wink and she gave him a weak smile. She got in her car then; her mind thoroughly muddled with thoughts, and drove out of the car park. As Dempsey stood watching her go, and still holding the photograph that he had picked up off the floor, his thoughts were no less confused.

Makepeace threw the receiver down for the third time with irritation. She would hit the rush hour traffic again if she went to Dempsey's flat now to check if he was there. Where else would he be? He never got to work this early usually. She was desperate to tell him about he information she had found out about Johnson but she contented herself with phoning Spikings instead. "Sir, it's Makepeace here. I've come up with something that could help us with the Johnson case only I can't get in touch with Dempsey, has he called in?"

"What, this early? You know him better than that sergeant. See if you can find the yank at his flat Makepeace, but if you can't, and you need it, I'll send you back up from here."

"Right Sir."

"Keep me posted sergeant."

She arrived at Dempsey's flat and sat in the car for a few minutes, cursing herself for forgetting to bring a coat again. What was worse it was beginning to pour with rain outside; nevertheless she took a deep breath and ran towards his apartment block. She arrived outside the front door having managed to dodge most of the rain and she pressed his buzzer, holding it down in case he was asleep. There was no answer, as she had expected, but in the vain hope that someone would answer she continued to buzz for the next couple of minutes. Eventually she gave up and glanced at the pouring rain, contemplating getting back to her car again without getting completely soaking wet. It was then that he pulled into the car park, she saw him through the windscreen as he glanced at her in surprise.

"Where on earth have you been Dempsey?" Makepeace said as he approached her at the door. He opened it and let her in. "Hiya Darlin', thought I told you I don't need a ride today." Dempsey made his way up the stairs and Makepeace followed. "Never mind about that, Dempsey I think I may have hit on something to find Johnson." He reached his front door and began to let himself inside. "You don't waste no time do you Harry." He closed the door behind them and turned to her. "I'm all ears."

"Well, I was…" Then she studied him with bewilderment, "Where_ have _you been this morning Dempsey?"

"You were saying… about the case?" He avoided her question. She continued. "I started to look at the files again last night…"

"Did you get any sleep at all?" Dempsey interrupted. "Dempsey are you going to listen to this or not?"

"Go on."

"I knew that there had to be something in them that would lead us to Johnson so I looked for patterns in the victims that Nash singled out. Mostly they were randomly chosen, petty thieves or small time drug pushers, but then I remembered that there were one or two victims that were connected. He became interested in well to do people who used their wealth to buy drugs, prostitutes etc. We thought it may have been because he found out that they had some links with me."

"Well Lady Makepeace, I'm shocked!"

"Don't be facetious Dempsey, you know what I mean. I knew _of_ some of them through acquaintances I'd met and friend networks. Anyway I looked up these files and remembered that Nash had targeted these particular people at a certain exclusive country club, 'Houghton Pine', it's about fifteen minutes from here. I made a few phone calls and it turns out that Johnson's victim was also a member of the club."

"Bingo!"

"But better than that, according to my informant one club member, a Mr Peter Doyle, was closely connected with Johnson's last victim. He hasn't been seen at the club since the incident but is known to be paying it a visit this lunchtime as there is some big function being organised for this weekend. I've got the registration and description of Doyle and his car so all we have to do is keep tabs on him and hope that he lures Johnson out. It fits Dempsey because Nash wouldn't wait to get to his next victim after one had died. I think Johnson could turn up there!" She said with hope and excitement in her eyes. "Good work princess, guess you aint just a pretty face after all."

"Only just realised that Dempsey?" She said, doing an about turn towards the front door. He placed his hand on her back and reached past her to open the door. "C'mon, lets get outta here."

They took Makepeace's car and pulled up some distance down the road from Houghton Pine Country Club. It was still pouring with rain as they got out of the car and Dempsey gave Makepeace a disapproving look. "Don't you know it's winter Makepeace, ever think of wearing a coat?"

"Well I've been a little preoccupied lately, what with a murder investigation to work on." She countered sarcastically. Dempsey took off his coat and held it over both of their heads as they ran to a wooden shelter in the grounds, not far from the car park entrance. Makepeace was not exactly dressed for such wet weather, wearing only a filmy white blouse, however at least she was wearing trousers today. "I suggest that you stay here and watch out for Doyle while I go in the building and check it out. I know some of the people who run it so it won't look as odd if I go alone."

"Sure, see what else you can find out about Doyle's plans for today will you so that we don't have to stand out here in the rain all day."

Dempsey watched as Makepeace made her way to the entrance, taking a short cut across the lawn. She ducked under trees that she passed along the way in an effort to avoid the rain. From his position Dempsey had a good view of both the car park and the front entrance to the building. Makepeace finally reached the front door and disappeared inside. Across the front of the building there were wide glass doors that opened onto a huge patio and Dempsey could see staff inside bustling to and fro, presumably preparing for the event that was being held at the weekend.

As he stood there, half hidden from view by the surrounding trees, cars began arriving and the car park became a hive of activity with guests and staff. He kept a close eye on the cars that entered the grounds, but none of them seemed to fit the description that Makepeace had given him. Dempsey paced the wooden shelter, waiting for Makepeace to return, so he was relieved when he saw her eventually appear from the entrance. Nevertheless, his relief turned to anxiety when he saw the speed at which she was running back to him. Half way across the lawn she shouted to him, "Dempsey, behind you, silver limousine, he's leaving!" Dempsey turned to see a man being ushered into the back of a silver limousine by a chauffeur. On hearing Makepeace shout, the chauffeur turned suddenly and ran around to the driver's side of the car. Dempsey pulled out his gun, pointing it at the man through the windows. "Freeze, police!"

The man ducked then and with bad timing Doyle got out of the car, blocking Dempsey's view. "Get down!" He shouted to Doyle and ran around the car but the suspect had gone. Dempsey scanned the grounds and noticed a movement in a cluster of trees some meters away from him. He began to run towards the trees, taking cover on the way but it was only when he realised that Makepeace had disappeared too that he bolted straight down the path, risking getting caught in the open. He could see the man's shoulder and arm outlined behind a tree and he shouted, "Police, don't move, I'm armed!"

"I've got her, so if you want to keep her alive you will do what I say."

"Look Johnson, it is Johnson isn't it." Dempsey said edging closer. "This place is going to be swarming with police very soon. Before it gets too heavy you have a chance to release the sergeant. You don't want to go hurting a cop, trust me 'cause they don't take too lightly to that an' you will get caught, you realise that, there's nowhere left to run."

"I don't want to hurt her, just wanted Peter Doyle but it's too late now. I can't die in prison, like Bill did."

"Why d'ya get involved with Bill then Dean?"

"Was doing the right thing," his voice was quiet and remote and Dempsey saw that as a good chance to advance closer, "clearing the streets of scum and leeches like Batty and Doyle. Nash always said that this one was special though, called her 'my Harriet', said he knew how to prepare her for good work, push her hard so that she could join his cause from the inside. Told me to look out for her too." Then his voice rose in panic. "But I aint going to prison for her, if you come near I will have to hurt her."

"If you hurt her you will go to prison for sure, but if you let her go now, before it's too late, maybe we can work somethin' out." Dempsey now had a clear view of Johnson and Makepeace; they stood with rain pouring down on them from one of the trees, he was holding a knife to her throat with one hand over her mouth. Her eyes reached out to him and he desperately wanted to reassure her that it was going to be okay, this man could be reasoned with. He wasn't Nash. "Let her go Dean and they will be lenient with you. Nash didn't want her hurt did he?" Dempsey held out a hand, "Give her back to me Dean, it's what Nash would have wanted." Johnson lowered the knife then and pushed Makepeace towards Dempsey. He caught hold of her and pulled her behind him but before Dempsey could get to Johnson, he had begun to run. "Freeze." Dempsey shouted. "Freeze damn it!" he yelled as he shot at Johnson, hitting his leg.

They stood under the shelter and watched as the ambulance took Johnson away and the area was cordoned off. "You okay Harry?" Dempsey asked. "I am now." She said with a smile. "Thank god for your powers of persuasion Dempsey!" He looked down at her soaking clothes then, his eyes lingering on her wet blouse. "They obviously aren't that good." He said with a wry smile.

Later that afternoon they left the office early with orders from Spikings for Makepeace to get some sleep. As they walked out into the car park of SI10 the mood was considerably lighter than it had been for the last couple of days and it had at last stopped raining. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you on Monday then." Makepeace said, stopping half way between his and her car. She gave him a brief smile and turned to go but he took hold of her arm to halt her. She turned back to him with a look of surprise on her face. "Do you trust me Harry?" He questioned her. She looked down, considering the question momentarily. Then she looked up at him from the corner of her eyes. "Yes, I trust you Dempsey." She admitted. "Good, so close your eyes." He said grinning at her. She frowned slightly then, moving her head back. "Whatever for?"

"If you trust me then close your eyes." He pressed her. For a second she hesitated but then with a sigh, she obeyed him and closed her eyes. Standing in front of him like that she felt strangely vulnerable and she tensed and flinched when she felt a slight touch behind her neck. She could feel his arms resting on her shoulders as his fingers moved purposely at the nape of her neck, just below her hairline. An involuntary shudder ran down her back, and the movement brought her into closer contact with him. A wide grin spread across his face as he registered her reaction. She could feel how close he was to her as his breath warmed her cheek. She found herself holding her own breath as she stood there with tense anticipation. Then he shifted his position slightly and she felt his warm breath tingle her right ear. "She knows Harry, this is just so that _you_ don't forget that." He whispered, then suddenly his warmth was gone and she could only feel the icy air around her face. She opened her eyes to see him strolling towards his car. In bewilderment she looked down to see that he had placed something around her neck. It was a small gold locket outlined with intricate detail and she opened it to see the face of her mother smiling back at her. A face so similar to her own. She was deeply touched by his thoughtful gesture and tears welled in her eyes. She looked up suddenly and went to shout after him but he was already exiting the car park. She closed the locket gently and held it in the palm of her hand for a while. Then a warm smile lit up her face.


End file.
